


Resignation

by olicityendgame



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Olicity Forever, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityendgame/pseuds/olicityendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ray asked me to marry him", she replied with a disturbingly calm demeanor, not taking her eyes off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I can't get out of my head.

Oliver walked into the Foundry not expecting anyone to be there. He had sent Diggle and Roy home after their patrol. He was a bit surprised and a bit confused when he saw his beautiful blonde partner. She wasn't in her usual spot in her chair. Instead, she was leaning on her table, arms crossed and not a bit surprised when she saw him walk in. She seemed... calm. No wait. That's not quite the right word. Resigned. She seemed resigned.

Felicity gave him a small smile when she saw him. He always made her smile. Even when he's pissed at him. But she's passed all that now.

"Hi," she offered.

"Hey," he replied. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was waiting for you."

Oliver could sense that there was something off with her. He took a few steps toward her. "Is everything alright?", he asked.

"Ray asked me to marry him", she replied with a disturbingly calm demeanor, not taking her eyes off him.

That made Oliver take a step back. It was like he was hit with a dozen arrows in the chest. Breathing became harder. He balled his hands to fists because he was afraid they were gonna start to shake. 

"I haven't given him an answer but," 

"Felicity", Oliver started.

"I think I'm gonna say yes", Felicity spoke again before his mind could even begin to process what she said first. This was too much. This was all too much. He felt like his heart was being slowly ripped out of his chest. Right now, every fiber of his body wants to tell her to say no, to say no to Palmer and be with him instead. To tell her just how much he loves her. But in spite that, he knew what he had to do. She was happy. Who was he to take that away? 

"Look, I..."

"Do you love him?", he asked. He knew it was a stupid question. But he needed to hear it. No, he needed to believe it.

"Yes", she replied with a serious expression. It's true. She did love Ray.

"Do you really love him?", he asked again. He wanted her to know what he meant. 

Felicity took a deep breath. She knew what he was asking. The answer to that question would change everything. So she told him the only answer she could. The truth.

"I think I really could", she said. As much as he adores Ray, she's not there yet. But she could be, in time. He's a great guy. He's the perfect guy. He's the guy you marry. Right? 

She took another deep breath and sighed as if realizing something suddenly. 

"I should go", she said as she grabbed her bag. She needed to see Ray. She needed to give him her answer. 

She was about to turn back when she looked at him again and said, "Like I said, I was waiting for you."

She needed to see Ray. She needed to give him her answer. She needed to tell him that she couldn't marry him. That he deserved someone who is not completely in love with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
